


Broke(n buttons)

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Gen, Mentioned Seokjin, Mentioned Taehyung, Mentioned Yoongi, Mukbang, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby jungkook, feedee jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Broke college student Jungkook resorts to earning money form Mukbang videos.





	Broke(n buttons)

Jungkook was a college student. With paying tuition, rent, food, and clothes, he didn't have much money to spare. He did have a job, at the local diner owned by an old friend of his. But just one job couldn't keep him in the green for long, and money became a problem for it. He searched online to find any kind of job with a flexible schedule and a good paycheck. That is, until a link caught his eye. It read, "earn 10 thousand a month with almost no work! Visit our front page for more information." Now this was most definitely some sort of scam, but Jungkook was desperate. He clicked the link.  
The page loaded, showing an orange colored background, and live stream thumbnails showed up. Each of the people, both thin and chubby, had a large serving of food in front of them. It looked mouth watering. He clicked another link, which took him to the main page. He began reading.  
"What is MukBang? You get paid by subscribers, endorsed by advertisers, and much more. For what? Eating!" Jungkook was intrigued. He loved food to death, now he could make money off of it? Jungkook immediately registered an account. He would now be known as "TastyKook" He didn't have a shift at the diner today, so he could start tonight. He knew that he couldn't start wasting money on food now, and had to work himself up and use his new revenue for his meals. So he ordered food from the diner he worked at, as they had much cheaper prices for good food. He ordered an insane amount of bibimbap. His boss seemed surprised, until Jungkook explained he was catering for a group of friends. An unfamiliar delivery boy soon brought Jungkook his meal, and Jungkook paid for it. He didn't know the employees from the other shifts very well.  
He sat down at his desk chair. He shifted the web cam attached to the top of computer monitor, and aimed it so it captured both himself, excluding his face, and his food. He began his live stream. The food smelled amazing. He introduced himself to the few people who entered the stream as it was broadcasted to the website.   
"Hey, everyone. This is my first stream ever! I'm really excited, this food smells so delicious. If you comment I'll reply to everyone." Jungkook dug into the food, his eyes on the screen. The comments began flooding in. Jungkook read them aloud between bites.  
"Are you planning to eat all of that, on your first broadcast? Are you sure you can handle that?' Thank you for your concern! But I'm a pretty big eager as is, so this would push me a bit, but it's not all that much" Jungkook kept eating as he answered their questions. He gained a handful of subscribers by the end, all excited to see the cute, faceless, muscular boy begin to pork up. Most mukbangs would do something to keep their figures slim, other just gaining for the sake of it. Jungkook apparently didn't do enough research, and the topic slipped his mind. He went to bed happy with his choices, and stuffed silly.   
Jungkook woke up only a tad bloated, as it was to be expected, and checked the website for any updates. His eyes widened comically. His subscriber count was at 107. That was insane! The recording from his video had a large amount of views, and excited comments, awaiting his next stream. He already had about 300 dollars in donations, having explained his situation of 'broke college student' during his stream. Some donations were one or five dollars, but other more invested subscribers donated fifty or one hundred to Jungkook. He could definitely pay his rent for the month. He would have to stream again tonight. He was thinking fried chicken this time.   
A month later, Jungkook was preparing for another stream. He could handle a lot more food now, as he was beginning to expand his stomach. This time was bibimbap again, as he was celebrating his one month anniversary of his stream. But this time, much more of it. Jungkook was about 30 pounds heavier, as the eating affected his waistline drastically. He now had a sizable belly, his tummy pooching over the waistband of his too tight jeans. His thighs had softened considerably, and his face was much chubbier. He now had love handles, and was forming a double chin. The website was a definite blessing. He got to eat whatever he wanted, however much he wanted, and got paid for it. The money just kept coming in, as he became quite a big hit on the website, and Jungkook now had the financial comfort everyone yearned for.   
He sat at his desk chair, and welcomed his viewers as they flooded into the stream.   
"Hello everyone, it's me again. Shall we begin?" The comments said various 'yes'es and Jungkook dug into his food. As usual, he began reading the comments.   
"Kook, you're going to eat it all, right? Don't disappoint,' of course I am, this is nothing! Thank you for your encouragement, though, KtGucci." Jungkook continued eating, his eyes on the screen.   
"Man, you guys wouldn't believe how juicy this meat is. Even if I was past my limit I would keep eating." Jungkook patted his belly.   
"You look past your limit already, Kook' Do I? I'm not even close, that's odd." Jungkook wasn't even halfway through, so he shouldn't look too stuffed yet.   
"I don't think it's that his stomach is full, but heavier. Kook used to be so thin, this is crazy!'" Jungkook paled. Had he gained weight? He hadn't noticed. Even so, it shouldn't be apparent.  
"Chubby Kook is the best Kook. I didn't take him for a feedee at first, though.' A feedee? What's that?" Jungkook looked questionably at the camera, as replies came in.   
"A feedee is someone who is attracted to gaining weight, and who actively tries to gain it, usually accompanied by a feeder who helps them.' Oh! Okay, thank you, Agust93!" Jungkook didn't think he was attracted to being fatter. He looked down at his stomach, forgetting he was on camera. They were right, it was definitely much bigger. He gave it a poke, his finger sinking in to the soft flesh. He blushed. Maybe he liked it.   
"I'll consider it. Thanks again, guys." Jungkook continued his eating, no longer replying to comments as he was too focused on his meal. 3/4 of a way through it, he was insanely full.   
"Oh man, guys. Maybe this was too much, should I stop?" Comments came in, encouraging him to keep eating, to rub his stomach. Jungkook took the advice, and began to feel much better after a few minutes of the massaging as he kept eating. He heard a pop. Jungkook looked down, only to see the button of his jeans had came clean off. His face reddened. He looked up at the screen, the viewers surprised and elated. They read variations of surprise and compliments, flattering Jungkook to no end.   
"Oh, my god. I didn't realize I had gotten so big." The comments started telling Jungkook how great he looked, how amazing his tummy was. He felt a little better about the whole situation. He finished his food, a warm feeling in his tummy.   
"Thank you all for your unending support. I'll be back tomorrow with a special treat for you guys, Goodnight!" Jungkook shut off the stream. His donations were around 5 hundred dollars larger. He laid down to digest all of his food, and poked his fleshy stomach. Maybe he would find a feeder, next time.


End file.
